Outdoor security and ambient lighting is commonplace in use for both residential and commercial environments. Many of these lighting systems are electrically connected to a power source and are powered to illuminate large areas after detection of movement utilizing proximity and/or motion sensors. Security lighting systems often have high wattage illumination lamps and function to provide low level lighting for a period of time after dusk and high level lighting upon detection of movement by the motion/proximity sensors.
Security lighting systems can be limited in that they typically employ high wattage lamps that can be distracting to users. Some prior art lighting systems address these problems by employing replacement bulbs, for example candelabra style lamps or E26 style screw-in lamps. These solutions, while functional, are not typically realistic looking and often don't provide suitable illumination for a given area or application.